A Unexpected Love
by babyhalo19
Summary: Everyone knows the love story of Lily and James Potter, but what were things like when it was Lily Evans and James Potter? Well for one thing they HATED each other!!! This story takes you back, and shows you just how unexpected love can really be.
1. A Curse, a Duck, and a lot of Green Bubb...

_Hey, let me know what you guys think! This is my first fanfic for Lily and James . Reviews will let me keep it going. Please no flames, just "constructive criticism." Remember, writers block happens A LOT, so help me with some ideas of what angles to approach. I'm not sure if I want an R rating, (and all that R intends) so let me know what you guys think of that. Okay, I've taken up enough of your time, so now enjoy!!! Erin_

James Potter, if she heard that name one more time in the Gryffindor common room, she swear she'd scream. Always the handsome James, the smart James, the prankster James, the James with all the friends, the James that was the best seeker ever, the James that everyone wants to be! Girls would literally fall at his feet in the hallways and say things like, 

__

"James, you are the sexiest son-of-a-bitch I have ever seen! Would you like to have a little "visit" in my dormitory tonight?"

The thing that angered her even more was that he always said no, that he never let his popularity go to his head, and that she knew he would never do that with a girl he didn't love. It would be soooo much more easier to hate him if he took women for granted, and walked around like he owned the place.

And it wasn't that she just saw him and said she would hate him, it was that her so called friends have come up with the idea that her and Mr. Potter would make a cute item. She knew she wasn't more that a person behind him grade wise, and that she would never be grouped with the "freaks" or "unglies", its just he was TOOO perfect! While her head told her that this was no reason to hate a person, she put that thought in the back of her head.

Lily flipped her long chestnut red hair over her shoulder and bit her quill very hard when James came in. Of all the people she wanted to see at the moment. She feigned busyness, which wasn't exactly lying, sixth years ALWAYS had homework. James ignored the fact that her head was buried in a book and walked over.

"Hey Tiger." He said, his brown eyes lighting up from behind his spectacles.

"Tiger? Let me guess...Tiger Lilly....oh haha......I get that." She got very annoyed at this comment, thinking he meant it to show how funny her name could be.

"I didn't mean it in a mean way Lilly, I think it's cute. I really like your name." His eyes took a hurt look but then, in a second, it changed to mischief. "Besides, if I wanted to, I would have called you flower, get it, Lilly flower?" He laughed hard, realizing how dumb, but aggravating his joke had been to Lilly.

"You can never quit while your ahead can you?" And with that she whispered "Dominsa Telorpha." With that his eyes started rolling around his head and he started signing, "Rubber ducky, your the one, you make bath time so much fun!" _(a/n I do not know how he would know rubber ducky, but lets just pretend, k?) _With that she cast another simple spell so that it could be heard all over the school. Immediately their was roars of laughter as people started yelling, "So that's what potter sounds like signing!"

Unfortunately it made the girls like him even more with comments like, "Ohh....he has the sexiest voice!" or "That voice lets you know just how manly he is!" Lily could never have a conversation about why she didn't like him with her friends, they practically swooned at his or Sirius's or Remus's name. The only one's she could talk to about this were guys, they didn't like the trio that much either since no girls looked at them very often when the "famous three" were around. "Look at them all mighty and popular, what do they have that we don't have?" That was the common question with the other boys of the school. Lily could never come up with the answer. (a/n sorry a little off track, back to the singing James....... : p )

James suddenly snapped out of it, and when his eyes fell of Lily, the only thing she read on them was payback. "Well that was fun," he said with a laugh. "Just watch your back Ms. Evans, you never know what could be right around you." With that he walked off, smiling pleasantly, inwardly she groaned, what was he gonna do?

She decided to relax with a warm bath, that always helped. She walked quickly out of the portrait hole of the fat lady and went to the prefects bathroom. There were only seven other prefects besides her. _(a/n I don't know the real count so I think eight works.) _There was herself, Bell, Chang ,Finnighan, Spinnet, Weasley, Diggory and of course, what would the world do without Potter?

As she told the password to the knight,(God, she hated this guy, always trying to get you to duel!) she climbed through the tapestry and to her great relief, found the pool empty. She decided to be risky, and climbed into the pool stark naked. Laps back and forth helped her ease her tightened muscles, and she decided to turn on the bubbles. After a few hours, she realized that it must be well after midnight. For once, she didn't care, and instead poured in a brand new bubble brand which smelled really good. Once she was satisfied with the bubbles, she just laid back and hummed to herself. What she didn't notice was that green bubbles started forming all around her. She looked downward, and noticed that her whole body was turning green. A black mist appeared in the water, and immediately little words appeared. She looked at it and then shouted "Dammit James!" She looked again, but the note that said _TO MATCH YOUR EYES _ had vanished. She got out of the pool and got a towel around her green self. She was about to collect her things when she heard a voice, and looked up, she was staring into James eyes.

"Why hello Lily, enjoying your bath this evening?"

__

So what do you guys think? My next chapter will be out in a day or two. Please review! 


	2. Kick Me, a Letter, and Something Very Un...

_Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! You really boosted my confidence in this story! Remember, more reviews, I need ideas! I hope you like this one, I wasn't really sure how to start this chapter, because off how I ended the other one, but I have some ideas! All this that your reading right now, is popping into my head as I'm typing. Okay...what you are reading this for.......here is Chapter 2 of Unexpected Love! Hope ya like! Erin_

"ENJOYING MY BATH?! I was until I realized that I was green!" She said this while pointing to her body, which was without a doubt, very green.

"Ohh...now Lily, there's no need for the attitude, it is a very nice shade of green, really brings out your eyes." He said smirking, obviously very pleased with himself.

She couldn't take it anymore, she lunged at him trying to nock him over, but he just merely put out her arms, and in a second she was in her arms. He laughed at how easily she could be caught, and then looked her directly in the eyes. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, especially with the conditions of your ....ahem....clothes," he said fingering a piece of the towel by her shoulder.

Lily looked down, and for the first time since he arrived, noticed that she was only wearing a towel! "Shit," she muttered under her breath. How was she supposed to kill him if she was wearing something that had to be held up?? James looked at her with a quizzical expression, then he realized what she was thinking. Lily was expecting some dumb statement, but instead he said, " I'll leave so you can get changed , I gotta study anyway, see ya around Lil."

She normally would have commented on the Lil thing, but was too shocked by him being nice. She muttered a "thanks" as he left the room. She quickly changed into her clothes, but was in such a rush that she didn't notice the giant _KICK ME _sign on the back. As she checked her watch_(a/n or whatever witches use to keep track of the time)_

and noticed that it was already six o'clock! "What a great way to start the day," she said aloud as she hurried to grab her books from the dormitory, "I'm already late for breakfast!" _(a/n Sorry, I know I made it go from 1:00 to 6:00 in the morning in what seemed like ten minutes, but I had to make her late for something, so just make it all equal out somehow k?)_

As she walked by groups of people, she noticed everyone burst out laughing. She kept on walking until she had to see what was so funny. She looked around expecting to see some dumb kid, but her eyes caught something flashing on her back. "Kick me..?" she read aloud, it not hitting her, then all at once, "POTTER!" Her rage was serious now, she was gonna do something drastic! She ran to the owleries to get it ready, ohh this was gonna be good!

As the houses were finishing their breakfast, it was time for the owls. James saw one come towards him, and thinking that it was his daily issue of the _Daily Prophet _stood up to catch it. When he caught it he realized that it wasn't the paper at all, but a red envelope. Sirius saw it and laughed, "Another piece of fan mail, why you haven't gotten one since ...wait...lets count....YESTERDAY! Why that must be a new record" "Umm.. Sirius, I don't think its a normal letter." He gulped as he turned it over hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. As he read the letters he paled, for written in dead black lettering were the words _HOWLER. _As he was opening it he clearly heard Sirius say, "Ohh shit, what did you do this time?" He was about to reply when, the howler taking on a mind of its own, burst into flame, and immediately started screaming so loud that the whole castle could well hear:

__

How dare you?!? You rotten pig! I swear I will get you for this! Or actually , I might have already. Don't give me that dumb look! You'll see what I mean in a second! Boys...always so impatient! Okay here it goes...girls, are you all listening? Today at 12:00 after potions, Mr. Potter over here is holding a contest out by the womping willow. The girl who can kiss him the best, will have the lucky opportunity of escorting him to the next Hogesmade trip! Isn't that great?!? Better pucker up James! 

Once the letter stopped, girls literally screamed with excitement. Lily saw James look over at her, she beamed at him, and then, just to piss him off more, blew a kiss. She saw his face turn the color of her hair, as he buried it in his hands. He was about to walk to his room, when Sirius came up behind him and said excitedly, "James, buddy old pal, Remus and I were wondering if we could get dibs on second and third....." he said, his voice trailing off into a big grin. "Fuck off Sirius," he muttered, trying very hard to get out of the room before he started screaming. Remus coming up behind him, clearly not getting what he meant, shouted as James walked out," Well how many girls are you gonna keep for yourself? Were your best buds here!" "Remus," Sirius stated calmly, "I don't think he meant it like that." "Oh..." he said dumbly trying to find a way to answer, "I knew that!" "Of course you did Remus."

After Lily was done with potions, she went to her room to see exactly how this "kissing" game went. She wasn't surprised to see over 200 girls there, what she was surprised to see was that James wasn't there, but instead Sirius and Remus trying to get the girls to kiss them instead. She leaned farther out her window trying to see where he was. She almost fell off the window sill, but a hand pulled her back just in time. She spun around, wondering who it could be, and was surprised when she was looking into those clear brown eyes yet again.

"James, why aren't you out there kissing all of your loyal subjects?" She was trying to be at least a little bit nicer since the howler, she had only a little while later realized just how even she got.

"Don't you get it Lily?" He said this all while searching into her eyes as if trying to find something. After what seemed like hours, he said something that made her go numb.

__

"The only person I ever want to kiss is you."

__

So what do you guys think?! Is it good?! Please review! I'll post another when I have lets say, a total of 13 reviews. Is that to much to ask? If you guys don't come up with 13 reviews, don't worry, I'll still write another chapter, it'll just take me longer cause I won't be as inspired! ; ) (And if you like this, you are not gonna believe the next chapter!!!)


	3. A Kiss, a Rose, and a Big Decision

_Hey guys! So you didn't make it to thirteen, ten is pretty close! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Please don't be mad at me about this chapter, I have yet to figure out what is going to happen in it. (If you haven't figured out yet, when I sit down to write these things, my head is pretty much blank.) Okay now you can get me to shut up as I present Chapter 3 in Unexpected Love! (Don't forget to review with your comments, questions and ideas!) Erin_

She sat there in shock looking into his eyes. She didn't know what to say, it was all too quick. Before she could even start to think straight, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. When their lips parted, he looked at her with a smile and said, " I think I should go and cancel the contest."

"Why?" She asked, still in obvious shock of what just happened. "Because I found my first place," he replied and kissed her again. 

After a few moments, she could finally think and decided to ask him the big question on her mind. "Why did you always pull the pranks and get mad and........" He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "Because I thought you hated me, which I think you still do, and because you look really hot when your mad at me." She swatted him on the arm, and tried to express her feelings in words.

She opened her mouth just as the door to the Gryffindor common room opened and Sirius yelled out, "James are you up there?" "Sorry," James whispered looking upset at the intrusion, "I gotta go." As he walked out Lily peeked out through the door to see what was so important. "Did I score or what?!?" he said pointing to several hickeys the size of golf balls on his neck. "And look at what else?!" He tore open his shirt to show about 50 girls numbers. _(a/n Let's just say that all the girls at Hogwarts have cell phones or something!) _"Remus only got 43! He's pretty mad about that ! Ha, it just proves that I'm more of a hunk than him!

At this comment Lily tried hard to stifle a laugh, but it unfortunately didn't work. Sirius looked up at the girls dormitories, and smiled a sly smile. "Which reminds me, what ARE you doing here?? Girls are really starting to get ticked out there that you didn't show. Saying how they spent hours getting ready! There's got to be a reason, and if I know my best friend, which I do, (James rolled his eyes at this) I'm betting there's a lucky little lady in there." He finished his speech very impressed with how quickly he figured it out, his finger still pointed to the girls dormitories.

"What?" James replied dumbfounded, as he couldn't quite come up with a response. While he said that Sirius noticed something. "Come closer" he said grabbing James by his robes. "What the hel-" He was cut off by Sirius smirking as he looked at something a dark pink on his finger. "You had lipstick on your lips James, and unless you have a shocking little secret about what you do in your spare time, I think you my friend, have just had a very good mid-morning snack!"

"No, GOD, I just realized why guys are always given the reputation of being perverted!"

"Ohh my boy....she turned you down didn't she? I never thought I'd see the day! James Potter was turned down by a girl! It could be headlines! No one will ever believe it!"

"Sirius, I know I already said this to you today, but you've gotten into the habit of me having to repeat things for you so I'll say it clearly as to not confuse you! **FUCK OFF!! **And yes, just to satisfy your curiosity, she hates me, and I doubt that she'll ever change her mind about that! Now can you please leave me alone, I need to study!"

"Study?! Wow, you must have really liked her to now be stu-" **"SIRIUS!!!" **"Right right, fuck off, I'm already ahead of you on this one! I'll see you around then! Cheerio mate!"

Lily sighed as she fell onto her bed. She never said she hated him or even not like him. She just wasn't sure, but as she thought back to her shocked face, she could see why James took it that way. Her head was swarming, he was a damn good kisser, and he could be very sweet. Then again he could be very deceptive and sly. "But wasn't he doing that because he liked me?" she asked to the air. When no reply came she sank into her bed and cried. There was no fear of anyone intruding since all prefects had their own rooms.

Valentines day was coming up she realized as she sat up after a few hours. Her eyes were puffy and her face all red. Their would of course be a dance and a banquet, and tons of girls in love. Sirius and Remus would no doubt be seeing who could have the most dates at a time without any of them realizing, probably with some dumb thing for the looser to do. She would probably be sipping a butter beer from the sidelines, turning down guys with a frown on her face. James would probably be swarmed with girls all around him making eyes and flirting. The teachers would all no-doubt be too drunk to realize that about half of the couples would be retreating to their dorms early for a little valentines day "treat." 

The days went by in a blur as Lily and James carefully avoided each other. A day before the Valentine's Day dance, a white owl dropped a letter on the pillow of Lily's bed with a single red rose. As she went to bed that night she noticed it lying there. She picked it up and looked at it curiously. As she filliped the card open, a smile came to her lips as she read the heartfelt words.

_I know I already know the answer to this but I thought I'd ask anyway. I like you a lot Lilly, and I know you don't feel the same way but I had to get this out. When I wake up I see your smile and when I go to sleep I hear your voice. I don't know how it happened, but one day I wanted to see how I could annoy you, and the next, I wanted to see how I could make you notice me. Valentine's day is going to be very lonely without you, as I can't see myself with someone else. Okay here's my question, but I already know what you'll say so here it goes....Will you go to the dance with me? James_

She smiled slowly , and to her surprise, found that her heart answered his question immediately. It was late, and she noticed that she was wearing a skimpy little satin nightgown, but she didn't care, she had to tell him her answer personally.

James woke up slowly, having felt something land on his bed. As his eyes opened, he saw Lily in a revealing little nightgown and a smile on her lips. When he saw her his eyes opened wide as he started to ask why she was here when he was silenced by her finger. 

_"I came to give you my answer to your questions," she smiled seductively._

So what do you guys think? Should I change the story to an R rating for the next chapter? Where do you want it to go? I wasn't too happy about how this chapter turned out, but think it will play a big part in the story! I'm trying for 13 reviews this time! ; ) I'm flattered that when you review my story you say you love it, but please share ideas! This story took me over 2 hours to write, cause I had no ideas!


	4. Cashmere, Some Preperation, and OMG!

__

Hey guys! Thanks a bunch for the reviews! 19! Wow! I really did not expect it! Your reviews gave me the way to take this story! (Thanks, I was thinking of originally writing it a different way.) Do you guys want this to be a long book-like series, or do you guys want me to be finishing this up soon? It could really change the way my next chapters go so please let me know. I like to let readers choose more of the story than normal. Authors always know how to ruin some stories cause they go against the fans! Now for the story......may I present, Chapter 4 in Unexpected Love! Erin

He watched her wide eyed in amazement. She plopped down on his bed and stared at him with wide eyes. He hated those eyes, it was like they could look right through you. A sleeve of her gown started to fall and she quickly picked it up, blushing fiercely. James realized immediately she didn't mean to come here in those clothes.

"Here," he said handing her a silky cashmere blanket. "You look like you might need this."

"Thanks," she replied taking it rather hurriedly. "What are you doing with a cashmere blanket anyway? I always knew you had some money to throw around, but cashmere?!"

"Aww...shut it! I find it quite comfy thanks! Plus, cashmere blankets aren't that much! Just don't tell Sirius," he added hurriedly. "He'd kill me." As he looked at her again, the reason why she was here came flooding back to him. "As to why your here........"

She instantly became serious, but then loosened up. "I wanted to answer your invitation personally. I never thought you would have any interest in me when there are millions of other girls....."she stopped at his disbelieving look. "Okay so a few hundred, you get the point. It's just their so much prettier, and smarter, and......." she stopped at another one of his looks again. "Okay, so most of them are pretty dumb, but I can name three girls off the top of my head who have unbelievable looks, and great grades. 

"I can think of one," he said truthfully. _"You"_

He heard her breath suck in and her voice quiver. "Oh James, dammit you know how to get to a girl! My answers yes...YES!! I will go to the dance with you!" With that she leaned over and kissed him pretty passionately. "Nighty Night Mr. Potter."

With that she walked out the door leaving him gasping into silence. 

Remus having walked into the room to try to see what all the noise was about asked, "What the hell happened here? And is that cashmere?! Wait till I tell Sirius." At this James summoned his wand, and with a simple flock of his wrist, Remus was bound in his closet, with no way of speaking or hearing anything for the rest of that night.

When he awoke the next morning with a huge smile plastered to his face. It was Valentine's day, and there was a dance, and he had a date to it. He heard a muffled bump come from the closet, and remembered Remus. He laughed as he flicked his wrist and Remus came tumbling out. "You really gotta warn me man," he started groggily. "Took me totally by surprise." At this, to James amusement, he fell backward and started snoring.

As the day wore on, he and Lily snuck smiles each others way at each opportunity. As Lily caught one she thought with horror, "I'm a complete hypocrite! I hated those girls who fell all over James and loved his smile." But then when she thought about it, she wasn't being totally hypocritical, he liked her back.

Finally, it was an hour before the dance, or as known to the girls, get ready for the dance time. Almost all the teachers had cut classes for the day, and for those who didn't, everyone cut them anyway. Lily rushed pashed the lowly first through third years, who were too young to go to the dance. They all frowned up at her, knowing where she was going. The portrait swung open before she even got there. "Why hello Lily dear, getting ready for the dance. I do so wish I could go." 

Lily smiled at her and hurried inside. She didn't have time to chat! She had to get ready! No guys were in the dorm room, as the girls had put a curse on it for the afternoon, so the girls could walk around as they pleased. She was greeted by her friends Molly, Victoria, and Angela. They rushed over to her and grabbed her hand and pushed her into her room. "Get ready!" They ordered as they shut the door behind them. They grabbed their dresses and immediately started changing. "Dorms are packed, thank god you have your own room!" Angela huffed. She was trying to pry herself into a baby blue dress that was about two sizes too small. "Damn pastries in the morning! Sirius won't be happy!" "You have to make Sirius happy?! What happens if he's not?" Lily was appalled by this. To not have pastries in the morning because your "man" might not like it.

"No, not like that. Sirius can actually be a gentleman. He would never say something like that. I can just tell when he's really happy. I just know that he happens to like skinny women. Is it me or am I getting fatter every day?! I just bought this dress two weeks ago! __

"You're just making things up Ang! God your as skiny as a toothpick! You make every girl in this school except Lil over here look like pigs!" Molly fumbled over her make-up and jewelry, making a point to prove to everyone how big she thought she was. "Ohh Molly! You are skinny! Look at you! Absolutely no skin on those legs!" Lily had to say something, as she was starting to get annoyed. This was how the conversation went for the rest of the hour until it was time for the dance. They all paraded down the stairs with the rest of the girls. As the girls started to file out of the portrait hole, Angela yelled out over the masses of heads, "I just have to check something, I'll be there in a sec." Lily decided to wait for her, she didn't want her to have to go all alone, and besides she thought with a smile, why shouldn't she make James wait a little bit longer.

After about five minutes of no movement, Lily decided to go see what happened. "Angela?" Lily called softly. She looked in her room to find she wasn't there, so she went over to all three of her friend's room . She looked around and found the bathroom door open a creek. The normal greeted her, Victoria's hair supplies, Molly's fashion magazines, and Angelina's endless supplies of make-up. 

She turned to face the corner where she noticed Angelina sitting on the toilet silently crying her eyes out. Her brown hair was knotted and damp, and her dress had clumps of mascara on it. She went to ask her friend what was wrong when she stopped dead in her tracks. Angelina was clutching a stick in her hand very tightly. At second glance, Lily realized to her horror it was a pregnancy test! _(A/N Sorry but I dunno what witches use so lets just say it's Wanda's 100% Truth for 100% Witches) _ And from here she could make out the flashing plus sign with the "Congratulations Angela! Your gonna make a great mother!" Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

__

Angela was pregnant? Why that would make Sirius the father! 

What do you think? I'm suprised that I thought of this. When I started this chapter, this was not even thought of! I'm going for 25 reviews, but don't stop there, that's just a number. Please review, who knows what other surprises could happen! : )


	5. A List That Could Change Everything

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry it's been so long but I've been sick and just got back from a weekend road trip. I should be working on a few things, but I just had to update, it's been close to a week! Has anyone read the diary of Anne Frank and knows what happens? lol This one I think is gonna be really good! It's also gonna be a little bit longer than normal, so hopefully that'll make up for the wait. Well anyway.... here is Chapter 4 in Unexpected Love! Erin_

Lily stared at Angela who still hadn't noticed her standing there. Why didn't Angela ever tell me how serious her and Sirius were? She then suddenly thought of how busy she'd been this year, and how much she had to miss because of her prefect duties. With a pang of guilt, she realized if she had been there more this might not have happened. If her and Angela were as close as they used to be, she would have immediately told her, and Lily could have told Angela how much she was rushing into this relationship.

Lily pushed the thought aside, the fact was that she wasn't there, and Angela was in this situation. She cleared her throat softly and Angela looked up, and tried to cover up the stick. Angela looked at her with bloodshot eyes and immediately started crying again. Lily ran over and started hugging her and whispering positive things. If anyone would make a good mother it would be Angela, just maybe in six or seven years! She was caring, kind, smart, understanding, and quite pretty. She was everything and perfect at it, but Lily knew this could change everything. 

Angela always wanted to be a witchologist, or in muggle terms, a scientist. The only thing was you had to be perfect to be accepted. Angela always was, until now, and Lily didn't think the witch counsel would accept a young mother, un-married, and just graduated. 

After a while, Lily asked quietly, "How can I help?" 

"Can you tell Sirius?" Angela looked so pitiful Lily knew she couldn't say no. 

"Okay, do you want me to go to him now?" Angela nodded and then added, "Don't let him go telling the school! I don't know what I'm gonna do yet."

Lily raced down the hall, how was she gonna tell Sirius?! Then it came to her, she had to talk to James, he would know what to do! Speaking of James, she thought, where is he? _Probably dancing with all the girls_ she thought bitterably. She would have to be mad at him later, right now she had a crisis!

As she turned to go into the great hall, she saw a figure sitting on the steps to the front entrance. Her heart lurched when she realized James was staring out at the lawns with a sad look in his eyes. _He's really upset _she thought to herself miserably! She walked quietly up to him. "James," she whispered softly. He spun around and stared at her. 

"Lily, is everything okay, I hope you aren't mad at m-" she cut him off with a sad smile. 

"No things aren't all right, and we need to talk."

He led her out to the grounds, and gave her his coat when he noticed her shiver. It was still pretty cold for February. They walked to a little enclosed spot, so that any teachers looking out who weren't intoxicated yet, couldn't find them. As she turned to face him tears started streaming down her eyes.

"Angela's pregnant," she blurted out, before she got too scared. James looked at her blankly. "Ohh, That's pretty bad, what is she gonna do?"

Lily hadn't thought of that yet, and before panic could set in she added. "James, that's not the point right now! What's important is who the father is!"

"Lily, I swear upon Merlin's beard that I am NOT the father! I've never even ha-" 

"For Christ sakes James! Don't you get it?! I know your not the father! Sirius is!" "......."

James couldn't believe what he was hearing! He knew Sirius could be stupid sometimes, but he never knew he was dumb enough to get a girl pregnant! "Your joking right?" was the only sensible response he could think of. 

"Ohh yeah, I just come down here an hour and a half late for one of the biggest dances of the year to make something like this up for fun!" she yelled exasperated! She knew guys didn't like to hear the truth, but being in downright denial!

"Okay Lily calm down, why are you telling me this?" 

"Angela wants me to tell Sirius," she muttered blushing, knowing how stupid that must sound. "Holy shit! And you said yes!?" 

"What else was I supposed to do?" 

"Umm...say no?" 

"James!" 

"Sorry...I'll be serious. But that still doesn't answer why your telling me." 

"Well......I was wondering if you could help me tell him." 

"What?" 

"Please James! I can't do it by myself and your his best friend!" 

"Fine, we might as well get it over with now."

They walked into the great hall and found Sirius with a whole group of girls dancing with him. Sirius never looked happier. "He just can't be happy with one girl can he?" James muttered with obvious disgust. 

"I thought you were doing the same thing, since me and Angela didn't show up and all." Lily replied, ashamed that she could think that. 

"Ohh Lily, I could never do that to you," he said, pulling her close.

Lily tried not to get all mushy when they had a mission to accomplish. "Sirius," James said pulling him by the arm away from the group, "We gotta talk." 

"Couldn't you see I'm a little _busy_?" Sirius responded trying to get back to the group of girls. "I thought Angela was your date tonight," Lily said rather testily. 

"Well she couldn't make it and others could. And you know how much the world would hate it if I couldn't share the love," he smiled, trying to shrug it off. 

"I think you've done enough of that," James replied gruffly, finally releasing his arm, sending him sprawling. 

"Hey what was that for?" he asked, hugging his arm, "And where are we?" 

Lily looked around and realized they were on the edge of entering the Forbidden Forest. "We gotta tell you something that's really important," they said together. Sirius nodded seeing their solemn faces. James deciding to get it over with said, "Man, I don't know how stupid you can get but you got Angela pregnant. Ughh....my best friend! I thought you would have more sense!" Sirius looked at them blankly, "What the hell are you two talking about?" 

"Yeah, that's right, you go and get Angela pregnant, go flirting with other girls while she's upstairs crying her bloody eyes out, and then you deny it! You're such a jerk!" Lily said, and started shaking she was so mad. 

Sirius looked at them with disbelief. "Your lying!" he yelled before taking off for the forest. "I gotta go after him Lily, when he's upset he does some dangerous things, and in the Forbidden Forest, that could mean death." 

"Okay I should probably go and check out how Angela's doing."

"Lily what's wrong? I'm really sorry we didn't get to go to the dance, but there's always next year." 

"It isn't that James, I'm just scared...." 

"About what?" 

"I'm scared that that might be us next year," she said terrified of having to go through all the stuff Angela will have to put up with.

"Don't worry Lily, I don't think we'll ever be in that situation. But if we are one day, I'll take full responsibility of what we did, and stick with you so that the baby could have a father. I'm just not so sure about him," he said, pointing to the forest. "I better go talk some sense into him." He ran off but turned around after only a short distance. "Meet me in the prefects lounge around midnight, I need to tell you something." With that he was off into the night, and was soon out of view.

Lily headed to the Fat Lady, away from the music and dancing. As she stepped inside after dodging the questions of why she was back from the dance so early, she headed to the staircase and made her way to the girls dormitories. As she pulled back the drapes to Angela's bed she found her asleep with a note book underneath her head.

Looking curiously at the notebook, Lily slid it out from underneath her head and started reading it. It was written in Angela's perfect handwriting, and was wet, as if she cried while writing it. Lily's eyes opened wide, and she suddenly dropped the notebook, and sank into a chair. She put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. "Oh shit, what am I gonna do?" The page fell, and anyone in the room could read the big letters that started it.

_Options_

_1. Stay in Hogwarts, keep the baby_

2. Leave Hogwarts, keep the baby

3. Get an abortion

The third option had a big red circle around it. _Angela was gonna get an abortion!_

What do you think? Is this going in the way you guys want it to? Let me know! The goal for this chapter is 33!


	6. Confrontations

__

Hey, sorry for it being soo long since I've updated, I've been really busy! Fowl Star, I'm really sorry....I didn't mean to make you mad! In the books it always said he was the prankster and everything, but don't worry in these coming up chapters, he really takes responsibility of things. Oh and as for Angelina, you'll see, just keep in mind that all that happens is not what it seems! ; ) Here is Chapter 6 in Unexpected Love! Erin

James ran into the woods, not even noticing the twigs and limbs that cut at him and made him fall. After a while he stumbled into a clearing and saw Sirius with his wand pointed at a stump, looking very mad. "Here we go," James muttered under his breath.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing?"

"Leave me alone James, I've got some unfinished business with this stump! It wasn't for me and Angela both tripping over this stump when we were looking for some herbs, this whole mess never would've happened!"

"It was because of a stump?" James asked, clearly suprised.

"What, you think I just go up to girls and shag _(a/n sorry, I couldn't think of a better word!)_ them? How lame do you think I am? That was my first time! Don't give me that surprised look, I always just fooled around, nothing more. But with Angela, something was different, I can't explain it, and I didn't know something so big could happen the first time! What am I gonna do?"

"I dunno man, you just gotta stick with her. Let her know that your there for her! You're just as much a part of it as she is, and it would be a start if you lost the girls." He pointed back to the castle and Sirius could see a group of girls swarming around outside calling out his name.

"Your right, I gotta go talk to her, but first, I'm going to walk off school grounds, and apparate to Hogsmade! All the flowers shops are still open for the idiots who forgot what today was! Thanks for the help man! I guess I'm not going to make this the first stump on the moon after all!" Sirius walked off, but not before grasping James's shoulder and smiling a half smile. James walked back to the main entrance, he had 10 minutes to get everything ready for when Lily walked into the prefect's lounge!

__

Back in the Girl's Dormitories.....

One of Angela's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up, grasping for the notebook on the floor. "You didn't read this did you?" She hurriedly wiped her eyes and slid the notebook under the covers. 

"Angela, you do know what your decision means don't you? You'll be killing a life, and ruining someone's future," Lily stated, deciding not small talk. 

"Lily, I'm still in school!! I've got plans for my life, and who I want to be, but being a mother at 17 is _not _one of them! You think I could be a witchologist with a past like this? Or that I'd maintain my grades with a baby to care for?! I can't even keep half my plants alive!" Angela's faced was red, and she looked as if on the verge of tears.

"But hunny, things happen for a reason, maybe this baby is supposed to happen. Who are you to judge that? This baby could end up saving everyone from Voldermort, _(a/n Sorry but I gotta laugh here, because it's actually Lily's kid that does that! : p ) _or at the very least, be someone for you to love. You never know until it happens, and say you do get an abortion, and the baby dies, then what? What are you gonna do then? Ang I'm not here to make you feel worse, but this is a life your talking about!

"I just don't know what to do Lil, just tell me what to do." Angela started shaking, and burst into a whole new batch of tears.

"First, calm down. It's not good for you or the baby. Second, give it some more thought, you just found out a few hours ago! But before you make any decisions, your going back to sleep. No arguments, if you don't take your health seriously, then I will!"

"You should be the one who's pregnant!," Angela stated before pulling the covers over her head, "You'd know how to keep your kid in line!"

Lily sighed and walked out of the room, she just hoped Angela made the right decision! She was just about to go and lie down, when her hand flew by her watch, and she read the time. _12:07! "_Omg! James! I completely forgot!" She took off speeding down the hall, wondering what exactly James was up to.

__

This is the end of the chapter for now. The next one is when James tells Lily what he wanted to tell her. What do you think should happen? A Fight? A problem? Kissing? A little more? Let me know! If I get good ideas, I promise I won't take as long as I did this time to update! Ohh yeah, I'm also trying a new method, shorter chapters, but updated more! What do you guys think?

__


	7. That Perfect Kind of Beautiful

__

Hey, I'm really sorry! I know I promised quicker updates, but life just got in the way! I wasn't really sure what to do with this chapter because it could change the outcome of everything! Should I have James and Lily go all the way? Should I have Sirius chicken out of talking to Angela? What about Remus? But thanks to your reviews and peoples emails personally to me, I think I know what to do with it. I'm also thinking of bringing in some characters, and wanted to model them after you guys! If you think you should be a character, email me at babyhalo19@yahoo.com and tell me about your personality, like and dislikes! Before the whole story ends up being this introduction, here is Chapter 7 in Unexpected Love! Erin

Sirius stood by the cashier and slipped him a few gold coins. "Whatever I can get with this."

The store keeper looked at him with a strange look. "Do you know how much this is?" Seeing the annoyed look on Sirius's face he hurriedly added, "Of course you do! This must be for a very special lady! Lets go over here to the most elegant flowers."

Flowers ranging from having multiple colors, and others reciting poetry when smelled were on the walls. There were ones that had fire works and many with varieties of different smells. The man walked by all of these, and Sirius wondered how good the other flowers could be if they passed some very rare ones.

He stopped at gold rose that was closed. He picked it up, checked it over, and said, "What do you think of this?"

Sirius was baffled. He went by all the others to see a closed gold rose?! "What is so special about this rose?" He asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"This rose is a very special flower. No one ever knows what it will say! As soon as presented to the girl, it looks inside both of your hearts, and says what your hearts are both saying. When it says it, it opens up and you get the most glorious scene imaginable. The flower will never die, and will always stay as it was when it opened. I myself have never seen it open, but many men have come back with unbelievable stories! And the galleons you gave me is the exact amount!"

Sirius could not believe that a flower could do so much. He told the man he would take it, and left the store in a hurry. He couldn't wait to present this to Angela. He took the flower out of the box to look at it again and his mouth dropped open. He would need at least 20 more galleons to cover the price without tax! _(a/n They do have tax at wizard shops right?) _Suddenly the mans voice came back to his head as he had left the store, _"I like you, and I wish you well. It's guys like you who any girl would be lucky to have." _ He scoffed at remembering this, like a girl would want a guy who got her pregnant at 17! But still, he could not help but let a teeny smile pass his lips, a smile of hope.

__

The prefects lounge

As Lily slipped inside, James spun around. She was here! He was so scared that she wasn't gonna show. The candles illuminated the room, and as Lily looked around she gasped! It was absolutely beautiful! There was red roses all over and candles everywhere! Faint music played, and the room smelled like vanilla. She smiled up at him and ran up to envelop him in a hug.

"You did all this for me?! It's wonderful! Thank you!" Her cheeks were illuminated from the candlelight making them a rosy red. She kissed him softly and then pulled away. Her cheeks blushing, but not from the light.

He sat her down on the sofa. "There's something I want you to have." He took out a box and opened it. It was a necklace that was in the shape of a heart with two lilies in it and an L and J on each lily. Going around the sides it said _There is no love that is stronger than the one that binds us both. It is for you and me forever to have and to hold. With that I say these three simple words, I Love You._

Lily looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Ohh James, I love you to!" She slipped on the necklace and he looked into her eyes, very relieved and smiled a smile that made her heart melt. She smiled back and they started kissing. It was that sweet, slow, pure kiss, that can be so much more special, than the hot and heavy ones. They gradually pulled apart and looked at each other, content with the closeness. They snuggled up with each other and fell asleep with smiles on their faces, wanting to live in this moment forever.

__

Angela's Dorm

Sirius crept inside Angela's dorm, and watched her sleep. She fluttered an eye open to see what the noise was and gasped when she saw Sirius. "What are you doing here?" She chocked out, trying not to cry.

"I think we need to talk," he said bravely, know wishing he hadn't come. He couldn't do this, he wasn't brave like James. "But first I want to give you this and let you know everything's all right. I'm finally thinking clearly and am not going anywhere. I'm gonna be here for you and want you to know that. Your not gonna go through this alone. Whenever you need anything, let me know, and I'll do everything in my power to get it for you."

At this he handed her the flower, and waited for it to say what was in their hearts. Because right now, he was so confused, he had know idea. He was just proud of how fast he was growing up. He knew with a little some effort, he'd make a hell-of-a-father! Angela's eyes locked with his as she held the flower. She never knew he could be so sweet.

The rose opened to its full size and shimmery light suddenly engulfed the room. Dragonflies flew out and you could hear birds chirping. The only word Angela could think of to describe it was beautiful. That perfect kind of beautiful. When Sirius saw it, he immediately thought of Angela, and how perfect she was. In one of the most majestic voices every heard, the flower started to speak.

__

Your hearts are in love with each other. You two are meant to be. And straight from Sirius's heart is a question. 

Will you marry me?

__

Whew this chapter contained so much! What do you guys think? Please review and let me know where to take this! This was a very romance chapter for all of those chick-flick lovers like me! I hope this makes up for the long wait for an update!


	8. Realizations

_Hey guys! Sry about that chapter. I just realized how stupid It was! Plz forgive me! Its back to pg-13! It may start out the same and end the same, but the body is different! I swear! So here is chapter 8 in unexpected love! I hope you like this better! Also, I'm going to be away for a week with no comp (ahh!) so expect an update as soon as I get back!  Erin _

Angela looked at Sirius, mouth agape, eyes wide, and started shaking. This was too much, it was all too much! If you asked her yesterday, she would have said her life was pretty much normal, aside from the casual fights w/ friends and bad test grades every once and a while. Now, now she was pregnant, and possibly gonna get married! She tried to remain calm, she had to think what Lily would do. Well that's easy, she wouldn't be in this mess, b/c Lily wouldn't sleep w/ a guy when going to get herbs in herbology. Who knew one simple mistake could lead to all this chaos.

_~Flashback~_

_"No Mr. Longbottom! _**(a/n This isn't Neville, but his dad.)**_ Sixth years are supposed to know not to feed their diamorelle's _**(a/n Like my invented creature? lol)** _parsley! The parsley is what the diamorelle is to lay on when she is producing diamonds! Parsley is what keeps a diamorelle from laying diamonds! The only thing that can help this poor bird now is some Marywine dew from the tree in the __Forbidden__Forest__. Students are not supposed to go there, but I must tend to this diamorelle now. Lets see.....who should go......alright! Ms. Angela and Mr. Sirius. You two are the only ones who haven't had any trouble w/ your diamorelles all day! Run along! And hurry up! _**(a/n It's surprising that Sirius didn't do anything bad that class right?!)**

_Angela scurried out of the greenery w/ Sirius tagging along. He grabbed her hand and smiled. She smiled back, getting the butterflies in her stomach. They reached the __Forbidden__Forest__, and started towards the Marywine tree. They were walking right next to each other, each step in row with the others. Angela noticed this and a blush crept up to her cheeks. She was glad she was sent here with Sirius. _

_But since she was looking at her feet and not at what was ahead, she suddenly fell through the air and landed with a thud on the ground. It was soft and warm though, but she didn't know why. She opened her eyes to find herself nose-to-nose with Sirius. Since she was holding his hand, he must have went flying too._

_He looked up at her with a small smile and a laugh. "Well that was fun."_

_Angela laughed, Sirius could make everything funny. She then stumbled to get up, but tripped on his foot, and came falling down hard on him, with her lips landing fiercely on his. She jumped back in shock, but then he pulled her back down and into a slow soft kiss. Things progressed till the uneventable came, and Angela surprised herself by not being scared about it. She was even a bit happy! _

_She woke up in the night from a breeze, and found him looking down at her. He smiled and took her hand. She smiled back and squeezed his hand protectively. But then a doubt crept into her mind, and she had to ask, whether or not it ruined the moment._

_"Sirius, are things going to change after tonight? Or are they going to be like normal again? Even after everything that's happened?"_

_"He looked at her deeply, his blue eyes quizzical. I dunno baby, but all I can say is that I hope things change. I really do."_

_And with that they fell asleep, each one content with that answer for now._

_ End of Flashback_

Angela then finally understood. Her and Sirius were meant to be. So was the baby. She composed herself and then looked at him with tear streaked eyes. He looked as shocked as she did before the flashback. She smiled into his questioning eyes, and replied, "Yes, I'll marry you." 

_So what do you think? Did I do better? I hope this satisfied you guys! And the next chapter will mostly be Lily and James. So you'll just have to wait to see what Sirius says! Lol Aren't I just evil? Plz Plz Plz review, unless you want something like that chapter I just deleted to pop up again! ;P_


End file.
